


Riverdale One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Sad and Sweet, Sadness, Tags to be added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All requests accepted :)





	1. I NEED REQUESTS

Hi! If anyone wants me to write anything comment below. Just add like a core ship and a general idea of what you want. I'll write for any ship, even the crack ships, any AU's, Reader Inserts or anything else you want.

I don't know what else to say so... That's all :)


	2. Choni for @Veggiegirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's for @Veggiegirl. Hope you like it!

"Toni." A soft voice says making Toni jump. "What are you doing here?" Toni asks surprised as she walks towards her unexpected visitor. Cheryl looks her usual, stylish self which is a huge contrast to Toni's lumpy, bright orange couch that she's currently sitting on. "I can go if you want." Cheryl replies anxiously, fiddling with the hem of her red, leather jacket. "No, not at all. Sorry, I was just a little surprised." Toni chuckles, sitting beside Cheryl.

In return, Cheryl smiles softly looking far too grateful for Toni not being a complete bitch. "Do you want some coffee or something?" Adds Toni when Cheryl doesn't say anything for a good few minutes. "Right now, I just want a hug." Whispers Cheryl honestly, making Toni's heart melt.

"I can do that." Mutters Toni, making sure to keep quiet so as not to ruin the moment. As she says this, Toni wraps her arms around the redhead's shoulders and pulled her closer. "You remind me of Jay-Jay, you know." Cheryl mutters into Toni neck. "Yeah?" Toni asks. "Mhmm. Before you, Jason was the only one who spent time with me just because he wanted to. Everyone else... They just wanted money or p-popularity, they didn't like me for me like he did." Explains Cheryl.

Her voice is shaking, slightly, close to tears. But even now, on a lumpy, ugly couch on the verge of crying, Toni thinks Cheryl Blossom is the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Well then, they were all stupid." Replies Toni, easily. When Cheryl snorts, Toni continues earnestly. "I'm serious, Cheryl. You're smart, sweet, amazing, loyal and million other different things. Whatever those jerks at school say about you, Cheryl, you can't let it get you down because you're the greatest girl I've ever met." At that, Cheryl looks up with watery brown eyes and gives Toni a soft kiss on the lips.

They kiss for a while, with Cheryl's blood red nails digging into Toni's cheek while Toni held Cheryl softly. "I missed you." Mutters Cheryl, with a soft, genuine smile. It's the kind of smile Toni would never think she'd see from Cheryl Blossom when they first met. "We saw each other two hours ago." Toni laughs lightly.

Cheryl laughs slightly too. "I know but I still missed you. Especially during dinner with my mother." She replies. By the second sentence, Cheryl's tone in voice changes from light to much more sombre. "What's up with your mother?" Toni asks. She's been noticing Cheryl's distaste for her mother a lot these days but she hadn't wanted to push any boundaries. For a few seconds, Cheryl is silent, like she's deciding if telling Toni is a good idea.

"If... If I tell you this, all this, there's no going back." Cheryl replies seriously. "I want to know, Cheryl. Whatever's got you all torn up, you can tell me about it." Replies Toni, just as seriously as she holds Cheryl's hand.

Cheryl smiles gratefully at the gesture, looking no less nervous than before.

"I guess... I guess me feeling like Jason was better than me was kind from my parents. They always acted like Jason was better than me, like Jason was this Golden Boy who could do no wrong. He was always the boy, the heir to the business. Mommy... She hit me too, she never hit Jason, just-just me. And when he died, they thought it was my fault, b-because I rowed him across the river that day. Everything they did to me, i-it got even worse. They used t-to tell me... Tell me... Th-that they wished I died instead." Cheryl sobbed.

As she stuttered and sniffed, Cheryl clung to Toni like a life raft. In return, Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl again.

"It felt like I could never catch a b-break. Everything got so bad that... That when I found out who killed Jason, I tr-tried to kill myself. I j-just texted Veronica and ran off to Sweet Water, to d-die. Then after that... I-I burned down my house because I was just... Just so sick of my mom and e-everything. And for a while I was... I was coping. There was still nightmares and-and everything else, but I felt happy to be alive again. L-like I had something worth living for.

Then Nick came along. It's just... It was so stupid. I was flirting with him a-and I felt like maybe h-he could help me somehow then... Then he j-just... Turned around a-and _roofied_ me. He even... He even paid my mom off and the worst part was... She accepted the hush money. She said it wasn't a big d-deal." Blurted out Cheryl.

Toni felt her blood boil hearing about the St. Claire guy and her mom. She'd heard rumors, but she never knew it was true. But instead of yelling and screaming like Toni felt like doing, she pulled Cheryl closer and let her talk. She pushed the anger down for the moment and instead decided to feel proud that Cheryl had the courage to say all this, to talk to Toni about this.

"He... He didn't even touch me but I still felt so violated. If... If V-Veronica and Josie a-and the Pussycats hadn't come along... I-I... I don't know what I would've done." Continued Cheryl, shaking in Toni's arms.

By now, Cheryl's make-up was ruined, her nose was running and Cheryl was stuttering, talking so shakily it was hard to understand. And all Toni could think about was how brave Cheryl was. Toni wondered if she herself could've survived the things Cheryl went through, the horrors of the red-headed HBIC's life. "I hate it... I h-hate Nick so much. I hate m-my parents too. Jay-Jay... H-he was the only one to understand me b-before you and now he's gone! I'll never s-see him ever again." Sobbed Cheryl.

"I hate them too. You deserved better, Cheryl, a lot better." Toni replies sincerely, kissing the top of Cheryl's head.

At the words, Cheryl felt herself calm down a little. It was the first time she'd ever told anyone everything that she's been through. Even though Cheryl felt weak and exposed and vulnerable, even though Cheryl was panting like she ran a marathon... Cheryl also felt like she'd finally found her place after Jason's death. Like someone could finally understand and relate to her.

"I'm staying here tonight." Cheryl whispered. Usually, she asked tentively to stay over, but today Cheryl already knew the answer. "Of course you are." Toni replied. "And we're watching Legally Blonde." She adds making Toni groan.


	3. Choni for @redfoxpro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I've been so swamped with school work... Anyway, enjoy @redfoxpro :) Also, sorry if it's a little short.

_12 missed calls from **Toni <3**_

With a frown, Cheryl stares at the notification for a second. If Toni was calling that many times, it had to be urgent, like really urgent. "You can go." Cheryl says distractedly to the River Vixens. All the girls glance at each other, it had to be the first time Cheryl wasn't yelling at them during practice. "Uh, Cheryl... We've not even finished the warm-up." Betty frowned confused. "You heard me, ladies. Go away. NOW!" She yells whilst walking off to find Toni.

"Wonder what that was about." Veronica wondered. "As long as Cheryl isn't yelling at us, I'll say it's a good thing." Shrugged Betty as they walked into the changing rooms. "Yeah, I guess. Maybe I'll ask her what's going on later." Agreed Veronica, pulling her shirt off. "Since when were you friends with Cheryl?" Betty asked jealously. In return, Veronica shrugged. "She's been through a lot."

Meanwhile, Cheryl stormed through the corridors of Riverdale High with a mission. Luckily, everyone saw the gleam in her eyes and dove out the way. "I wonder where she's going." Josie frowned as she walked past. "I don't think we want to know." Snorted Kevin, taking a textbook out his locker.

"Move it, assholes!" Cheryl yelled, pushing Archie into Reggie. "Watch it, bitch!" Reggie yelled. As she strutted off, Cheryl gave him the middle finger.

"Toni?" Cheryl asked as she walked into the Girl's Bathroom. Toni looked up with mascara running down her cheeks and a snotty nose. "Sorry, I probably interrupted practice." Sniffed Toni, wiping her eyes. "I don't care about those dumb bimbos, I care about _you_." Cheryl replied, dropping her red backpack on the gross, probably infected washroom floor. She then walked over to Toni and sat down beside her.

Without thinking twice, Toni leaned on Cheryl's shoulder. "What's wrong?" Asked Cheryl. "It's Grandpa Thomas... The doctor just called and he had a stroke. They... They don't think he'll make it." Toni sobbed.

Soothingly, Cheryl brushed her fingers through Toni's hair. "He's the closest relative I have. Grandpa's always understood me, he always gave me the best advice." Continued Toni gripping onto Cheryl's arm. "Everyone else in my family, they didn't understand me. Thomas was the only when who accepted me when I told them I was bisexual. He's been my rock and I can't just... Have him die on me." Croaked Toni, with a voice full of tears.

"It's okay, Toni, we'll visit him and take him flowers." Cheryl replied, unsurely. She'd never really comforted anyone before, but Cheryl was more than willing to step out of her Comfort Zone for Toni. "He hates flowers." Muttered Toni sadly. "Then we'll take him a snake." Teased Cheryl making Toni let out a watery laugh.

Nuzzling her head into Cheryl's neck, Toni sniffed. "What if he dies, Cheryl?" She whispered. "Then I'll be right here with you." Cheryl replied earnestly.


End file.
